


I’m On My Knees For You

by orphan_account



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, NSFW, Smut and Fluff, Spanking, lilith is soft af for Zelda, post-Caligari spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Please, Lilith.”Zelda was begging, about to resort to kneeling before her lover in desperation. She chewed at her bottom lip, running her hands up and down Lilith’s toned arms, eagerly awaiting a response.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 7
Kudos: 115





	I’m On My Knees For You

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is total trash (especially the ending) but I love when people read what I write so maybe someone wants to read this? 
> 
> Soft Lilith, afraid of hurting Zelda - who just needs that little bit of pain and control. post-Caligari spell but I don’t think there’s any triggers? 
> 
> Anyways, leave me a review if you like it?

“Please, Lilith.” 

Zelda was begging, about to resort to kneeling before her lover in desperation. She chewed at her bottom lip, running her hands up and down Lilith’s toned arms, eagerly awaiting a response. 

“Zelda, I don’t think… not for me, but for you.” Lilith murmured, hand carding through fiery curls. “I want the best for you and I don’t think… this isn’t best.” 

There was a moment, tick of the ancient grandfather clock the only thing audible. Zelda let out a low whine, nuzzling her face into Lilith’s lap for good measure. 

“Lilith…” 

“Zelda.” Lilith countered, immaculate eyebrow raised. 

“Okay.” She gave up for a second, pout on her cherry red lips. “Hard limit or just a no?” 

Lilith chuckled, fingers massaging Zelda’s scalp. She delighted in the pleased groan it elicited, tugged at her hair experimentally and blushed at the resulting gasp. 

“Not a hard limit, and not a no. It’s a not right now, darling.” 

“But why?” Zelda whined, cheek resting on Lilith’s thigh. “You told me no secrets, to tell you everything I ever wanted.” 

“Love, you’re asking me to whip you because you purposefully dropped my glass.” 

“I acted up on purpose because I want you to whip me.” 

Lilith laughed again, fingers still playing with Zelda’s hair. She shook her head, small smile playing on her lips. She felt like it was so wrong, to put her lover in physical pain for fun, but she was begging - and Zelda Spellman never begged. 

“Zelds, come here.” Lilith patted the spot beside her, leaning back in the bed so Zelda could sprawl out comfortably. 

In an instant, Zelda was coiled around Lilith, leg thrown posessively over her hips and head fitting into the spot between her head and chest. They fit together so well, Zelda wrapped around her and Lilith’s hands encircling her body. 

“Darling girl, you have to understand…” 

“I don’t mean to pressure you, I just crave it.” Zelda’s voice was catching, vulnerability was something she didn’t show very often for fear of rejection. 

“I know, and I’m not telling you to table your cravings.” Lilith soothed, fingers toying with the hem of Zelda’s oversized cardigan. “When I was under Lucifer’s control, he would beat me for disobeying, for not listening, for accidents.” 

Zelda felt her heart shatter at Lilith’s words, the way her tone sounded so far away. She brought her hand up to cup her cheek, stroking gently in an attempt to soothe. 

“I don’t want to punish you, because you’ve done nothing wrong. I feel wrong when you want me to punish you, like I’m hurting you.” 

“You wouldn’t, Lilith. I trust you.” 

“You trusted Faustus, and yet I’m here picking up the pieces of what he broke inside of you.” 

It was true, Faustus and his abuse left long lasting scars for Zelda, not just physically. She jumped at sudden noise, cowered away from demanding men.

“You’re not him, not a man.” 

“But I want you to listen to me. If you want to act out for attention, tell me. If you want to go into this with the intention of me whipping you, just tell me.” 

Zelda nodded, slow and thoughtful. She was quiet, chewing on her bottom lip with her hand still idly stroking Lilith’s cheek. 

“But will you spank me now? For being so overbearing with you?” Her eyes gleamed with a hint of naughtiness, playful smirk on her lips. 

“Yes, my naughty girl. You like that, don’t you? Acting out for my attention.” 

“Much easier than asking. I don’t like to ask.” She answered truthfully, pushing herself up off of the bed and ridding herself of her clothing. 

Lilith stopped a moment, marveled her lover’s body with appreciative eyes. The years had been kind to Zelda, gorgeous skin nearly glowing. She had her leg up on the vanity, rolling a thigh high stocking down her leg, and Lilith was hit with such a swell of affection in her. 

She strode across the room, grasping Zelda’s hips and pressing a kiss to her shoulder blade. It was no secret, Lilith liked Zelda best when she was exposed - not naked, just in a state that wasn’t so stoic. 

“My gorgeous witch.” Lilith murmured, hands moving to help Zelda pull her cardigan down her arms. “You are so perfect.” 

Lilith fawned over Zelda, taking time to carefully remove her dress before pressing soft kisses to the crisscrossing scars on her back. She felt her heart clench for a second, so much love for Zelda and so much pity for her past, pushed the feelings away for a moment to guide the other woman to the bed. 

“Bend, love.” 

Zelda obliged, bending at the waist and laying her stomach across the bed, wiggling her ass for good measure. She turned, flicked her curls over her shoulder, and offered Lilith a broad smile. 

“Thank you. I know this isn’t your thing, but thank you.” 

The only response she received was a nod, Lilith’s hands coming to caress her ass. She gave an experimental slap, breath catching at Zelda’s surprised gasp and the way the skin pinkened under her touch. 

“You’ve been so naughty, darling.” Lilith felt the blood rush to her face, heart pounding in her ears. She was shocked by how turned on she felt, hand raining down spanks on Zelda’s backside. “You need to talk to me, discuss things with me. You’re such a tender girl, you can be so good when you try.” 

Zelda let out a breathy sigh, head bobbing as she nodded along with Lilith. She pressed her backside into every strike of Lilith’s hand, whimpering out.

“That’s why I need you to punish me, to guide me. I want to be your good little witch.” 

Lilith pretended to mull the thought over, hands massaging the reddened skin. She rained down a succession of quick spanks, wetness coating the tops of her thighs at the breathy, pleased sounds Zelda was making. 

“You want to be my good witch? You could be so good, my high priestess, sitting by my side as I rule Hell. My sweetest pet, most devoted subject. Of course, you’d also be my exceptional lover.” 

Zelda nodded eagerly, letting out a series of whimpers that sounded mostly affirmative. She was flushed from head to toe - not an exceptional feat considering how pale she was - but it pleased Lilith nonetheless. 

“Are you ready for something harder, my darling? Spank the bad all out of you and make you good, a girl worthy of belonging to the queen?” 

There was a keening whine, Zelda pushing her hips back to meet Lilith’s hand and nodding, so eager and wanting. It was dizzying, knowing Zelda wanted her touch so badly, to know that she was the only one Zelda wanted to do this. 

“Good girl.” 

She ran a finger through Zelda’s folds, letting out a pleased hum when she found slick wetness - more than she had expected. The poor thing’s thighs were sticky, a rivulet dripping down those legs that seemed to go on for miles. 

Carefully, cautiously, Lilith picked up the wooden hairbrush in her hand, felt its weight and experimentally swung it a few times. It was hard, carved details not too pronounced as to cause gashes, not too heavy… it would be perfect. 

“Zelds? Off limits?” She wiggled the brush, swung it through the air again, offered her lover a smile. 

There was a delighted gasp, the sound Zelda made when she was most pleased, nodded eagerly at Lilith with the most wrecked look on her face. 

“Please. Sweet Satan, please.” She moaned out, rubbing her thighs together at the thought of it being used on her - at the image of Lilith swinging it. 

“Turn, face down. My good little witch.” 

Lilith waited for Zelda to obey, casting her head down to look at her hands, before testing the wooden side of the brush against her skin. She ran it across her ass, smirking when Zelda bucked back against her. 

“Does that feel good, darling?” 

The only response she received was a strangled gurgle of a sound, Zelda’s head bobbing rapidly. Satisfied, Lilith rained down a series of quick smacks, the wooden back of the brush leaving red in its wake. 

“My good girl, taking her punishment so well.” 

Zelda was practically keening now, letting out little mewls and breathy moans in between pained cries. It was addicting, the way Zelda thrashed beneath the brush and, by proxy, her hand. 

“Just a few more, darling.”

Truly, she didn’t know how much more Zelda could take before the pleasure gave way to blinding pain. Zelda was shifting, wetness dripping down her legs and leaving a small puddle on the floor. She bucked back into every sharp sting of the wood against her backside, much to Lilith’s delight. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for being a brat and pressuring you, Lilith.” Zelda’s voice was weak, a sob choked out as she blubbered over her words. 

“You’re done, it’s all done.” Lilith’s voice was soothing, putting the hair brush back down before she gathered Zelda into her arms, pressing gentle kisses to her shoulders. “Was that good for you?” 

“Satan, Lilith...good?” Zelda breathed out a chuckle. “It was better than good. It was amazing. Thank you.” 

Lilith smiled, gently nudging the other woman to lay on her back. She ran her fingers through Zelda’s soaked folds, delighting in the shiver and gasp she received as response. She was so wet, fingers coming back soaked. 

“Zelda…” Lilith murmured reverently, eyes wide with wonder. “You’re so wet… soaked, darling. Does it turn you on when I paddle you?” 

She moaned, hips chasing the brief friction Lilith’s fingers gave her. 

“Yes. When you call me a good girl, call me yours.” 

Lilith smirked, fingers circling Zelda’s clit lightly, chuckling when she ground her hips desperately. She was wrecked and Lilith had barely touched her - hair messy, eyes wild, flushed and panting already. 

“What a good girl, my darling girl. You’re aching for me to put a finger in your sweet cunt, aren’t you? You deserve a reward after how good you’ve been, how good you took your spanking.” 

Lilith’s voice was like honey and Zelda felt like she was coming undone just from her words alone. She whimpered, shimmying her hips and mewling for more, something, anything. 

“Ah, darling… need to use your words. Beg me, like the good slut you are.” Lilith’s voice was reverent, adoring look on her face as she watched Zelda writhe beneath her, mess of dark hair falling like a curtain around them. 

Zelda let out a guttural moan, feeling a hot flush creep up on her cheeks at Lilith’s words. She had the ability to make Zelda come undone with just her words, the right combination of filth whispered in her ear. 

“Satan, Lilith, please. I’m so wet, I need to feel you.” She was whining, fully aware of how petulant she was being, Lilith always seeming to resort her to such a state.

“Was that so hard, my sweet girl?” Lilith murmured, pushing two fingers slowly into the other woman, marveling at the breathy sigh it elicited. “To ask for what you want, take your pleasure from me. I’ll always give it to you, darling, so long as you ask.” 

Zelda was writhing now, hips chasing Lilith’s hand and heart hammering in her ears at her words. It was surreal, to love and to be loved this much, by Lilith no less.

“Oh Lilith, don’t stop.” She ground down on her hand, desperately trying to shift some attention to her clit. She was so close, yet so far away, mind swimming in pleasure mixed with the sting of her ass. 

Lilith’s head was cloudy with arousal, the sound of Zelda’s wetness and her mewls reverberating through the room. With a wave of her hand, she vanished away her own skirt and panties, straddling Zelda’s leg and using her free hand to cup her cheek. 

“Sweet Zelda, my darling girl. Are you close? I’m so close just watching you, just listening to you moan. You are exquisite, my darling.” 

She ground down against Zelda’s thigh, letting a pleased moan slip through her lips before redoubling her hand’s efforts, thumb bumping Zelda’s clit every time she thrust into her. 

Zelda nodded eagerly, hips chasing pleasure from Lilith’s hand. She was desperate, wanton under her touch, stinging backside only serving to bring forth more pleasure. 

“Gods, Lilith, don’t you dare stop now.” 

She wouldn’t - not for anything in the world. 

Lilith bent, lips finding Zelda’s as she ground down on her thigh, hand still working between Zelda’s legs. She was closer than she cared to admit, watching the other woman always had that effect on her. A hand came up to tangle in Lilith’s wild hair, pulling her closer into their kiss. 

Zelda let out a strangled moan before allowing herself to succumb to the pleasure, body stiffening as her orgasm washed over her in waves. She took her free hand, pushed her thumb down to circle Lilith’s clit. 

“Zelda, darling, my best girl…” Lilith murmured, hips jerking a staccato against Zelda’s thigh as she came, one hand still lazily working Zelda through her orgasm while the other cupped her cheeks. 

With a contented sigh, she rolled off of the other woman and pulled her onto her chest, pressing soft kisses to Zelda’s hair. She could stay here forever, curled up around her loved, without a care in the world. 

“Lilith?” Zelda’s voice was barely a murmur, lips pressed against her collarbone. 

“Yes, my sweet?” 

“Thank you. For taking care of me the way I needed.” She played with Lilith’s hair absently, letting her nose brush against Lilith’s soft skin. 

“You don’t need to thank me. You know I’ll always care for you.” Lilith brought a hand up to card through Zelda’s messy, fiery hair. “And now you need some ointment on that bottom and a bath, don’t you?” 

“Please, Lilith. But let’s just lay here for another moment, alright?” 

“That sounds absolutely perfect.” 

Lilith let her grip on the other woman tighten, nose burying itself in Zelda’s hair and inhaling deeply. She was satisfied, loved, safe, and warm - more than she had ever been in a long, long while. She was always so guarded, but she found letting her guards down for Zelda wasn’t bad at all. 

And if it took spanking Zelda to have amazing, mind blowing sex? Then that would be just fine.


End file.
